finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Hellfire (ability)
.]] '''Hellfire' (地獄の火炎 Jigoku no Kaen), also known as Hell Fire, Inferno, or Flames of Hell, is a recurring Fire-elemental ability in the Final Fantasy series. It is commonly the attack of Ifrit. Appearances ''Final Fantasy III Hellfire is used by Ifrit in ''Final Fantasy III. It deals Fire-elemental damage to a single target. ''Final Fantasy IV Ifrit uses Hellfire when summoned in to battle by Rydia. It inflicts Fire-elemental damage to all enemies. Ifrit does not use Hellfire in the battle against him, nor in his Lunar Ifrit form, but uses Flame as his most dangerous attack. Final Fantasy IV: The After Years Hellfire returns as Ifrit's summon attack in ''Final Fantasy IV: The After Years. It is also used by Ifrit in the boss battle against him when his HP is low, and deals high Fire-elemental damage to the party. ''Final Fantasy V If a character with the summon ability summons Ifrit after defeating him in the Library of the Ancients, he will unleash Hellfire, a Fire-elemental attack damaging all enemies. During the battle with Ifrit, he will use Blaze which has a similar effect, inflicting major Fire-elemental damage to all enemies. Final Fantasy VI It is the ability of Ifrit, which has a Spell Power of 51, costs 26 MP, and is unblockable. Hellfire deals moderate Fire damage to all enemies. Final Fantasy VII Hellfire is the ability of Ifrit. For the cost of 34 MP, Ifrit will inflict Fire-elemental damage to all members of the enemy party. Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII- Hellfire is cast by Ifrit when selected by the DMW. The attack deals major Fire-elemental damage. Hellfire is also by used Ifrit in the battles against him, an attack unavoidable by the player. Hellfire is also used by Mako Ifrit and Experiment No. 113. The Hellfire materia increases the chance of Ifrit appearing in the DMW. Final Fantasy VIII Ifrit casts Hell Fire in ''Final Fantasy VIII. An extremely damaging Fire-elemental attack that can be made stronger through Boost. ''Final Fantasy IX In this incarnation, Ifrit casts Flames of Hell when summoned. Final Fantasy X Hellfire is the overdrive of Ifrit, and inflicts Fire-elemental damage to all enemies. Hellfire is also used in all three battles with Ifrit, the battle with Grothia and the battle with Dark Ifrit. Final Fantasy X-2 Hellfire is the enemy ability exclusive to Ifrit in ''Final Fantasy X-2. The animation is the same as in Final Fantasy X, but it is far weaker than the original version. ''Final Fantasy XII Hellfire is the ultimate attack of Belias, the Fire summon of ''Final Fantasy XII. It does Fire-elemental damage to all enemies. ''Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings Though Belias appears in ''Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings, he cannot use the Hellfire ability. However, Ifrit has Hellfire once more. Hellfire damages surrounding enemies and has a chance of inflicting Slow. ''Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift Belias' Scion's Wrath ability is Hellfire, which deals Fire damage to all foes on the map, regardless of location. Chocobo no Fushigi na Dungeon Dissidia Final Fantasy When summoned, Ifrit uses Hellfire to increase the summoner's Bravery by 50%. Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy Yuna can summon Ifrit to perform Hellfire as an HP attack. It creates a tall wall of fire in front of Yuna. Hellfire costs 30 CP to equip and 150 AP to master. Bartz can mimic Yuna's summoning to call Ifrit and perform Hellfire as an HP attack, with the same effect as as Yuna. This ability costs only 130 AP to master, though. Gallery See also *Ifrit (Summon)/Summon Sequences Category:Summon Magic Category:Enemy Abilities